character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Apophis (Canon, Mythology)/Withersoul 235
|-|Small= |-|Giant= 'Summary' Apophis, also known as Apepi or simply Apep, is a godhead and primordial entity in Egyptian Mythology, the primary opponent of Ra and Amun the Sun Gods and a snake deity that tries to kill Ra and shroud all worlds in darkness, which would allow him to rule over all worlds and gods. Apophis is usually presented as and considered the main antagonist of the Egyptian Mythology. Apophis lives from within the Underworld, lurking just below the horizon. Once Ra would pass by to drive the Sun across the sky, Apophis would usually engage in combat with Ra, and after a long fight that the Sun God was losing, be defeated with assistance with Seth, only to be reformed every time. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least Low 2-C to 2-C, possibly 2-B Name: Apophis, Apepi, Apep, Enemy of Ra, Lord of Chaos, The Encircler of the World, He Who Was Spat Out, The Evil Lizard, The Enemy, The Serpent of Rebirth Origin: Egyptian Mythology Gender: Male Age: Several thousands of years Classification: Primordial Force, Snake, Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Nigh-Omnipotence (stated to be all-mighty along with Amun, meaning they are both nigh-omnipotent), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 9; operates from below the horizon), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reality Warping, Dark Magic, Electrokinesis, Hydrokinesis (able to make the waters of the Underworld flood over the boat of Ra), Sand Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Elasticity, Body Control, Limited Solar Manipulation (can consume and expel the Sun, is able to cause solar eclipses), Weather Manipulation, Anti-God, Terrakinesis, Poison Manipulation, Self-Resurrection (can revive himself after death an infinite number of times and is almost impossible to truly destroy for good), Soul Consumption, Shapeshifting (can turn into a sphere of malevolence), Nonexistence (can erase anything and anyone he swallows to non-existence), Resurrection, Mind Control and Hypnosis, Destruction, Primordial Obtenebration, Stone Mimicry, Egyptian Deity Physiology, Earthquake Generation Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (his roar can shake and rumble the entire underworld which is a full-fledged dimension of its own. Is a genuine, serious threat to Ra, who requires assistance to defeat him - Ra is already superior to Nut who is both infinite and the universe itself. Considered the only one in the world to be all-powerful along with Amun and is the opposite and equal to Maat) to Multi-Universe level (attacks above the Earth from below the horizon and within the Underworld, stretching into another dimension. There are multiple worlds in Egyptian Mythology and Amun is above them all, having spawned Ra who created them - Apophis is a highly potent threat to Ra and equal to Amun as he is also all-powerful. Stated to be a threat to the worlds of the Egyptian Mythology. His occasional defeat of Ra would plunge all worlds in darkness and lustlessness, and would allow him to dominate and rule over all gods), possibly Multiverse level (stated to be one of the only to be all-mighty along with Amun. This would mean they should be equal, and Amun, as King of the Gods, dwarfs everything else in the Egyptian Mythology's interpretation of existence, including several 2-C gods) Speed: Massively FTL (scaling from Ra), possibly Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Stellar (scaling to Ra. The Sun was either his eye or body) Striking Strength: At least Universal+ to Multi-Universal, possibly Multiversal Durability: Universal+ to Multi-Universal (took hits from Ra), possibly Multiversal Stamina: Infinite Range: Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Remarkably high Weaknesses: None notable Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 2